Black Friday
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: For Stella, black friday starts out as boring and uneventful. But thanks to an unexpected but happy surprise at the mall, things change completely and her day ends with the start of a new beginning for both her and Mac. SMACKED fluffy one-shot


**Title: Black Friday**

**Summary:** Enjoying a rare Friday off, Stella plans a day of getting some things done including some shopping on the busiest day of the year. Her day is boring and uneventful until she runs into someone unexpected at the mall that makes her day end with something unexpected. SMACKED fluffy one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)!

**A/N**: Well I wasn't going to post anything today and Canadian thanksgiving has already happened in October, but this idea just popped into my head and thought I'd let the muse run with it.

For those that don't know what 'Black Friday' is. In the US, it's the biggest and busiest shopping day of the year and the start when the stores turn a profit until the end of the year thus moving their books from the red into the black; thus black friday. Hope that makes sense. Hope you all like it.

* * *

_I can't believe I am actually doing this, _Mac inwardly groans as the cab stops in front of the busy mall late Friday afternoon. He had finished his paperwork and then told himself that despite the fact he hated going to the mall especially today, trying to survive the throngs of early frenzied holiday shoppers, he had to get a few personal things and so decided to venture out.

Mac knew Stella had taken the day off and part of him wished that he now could just call her and ask her to meet him at the mall and give him a hand. _She'd probably think me lame, _he sighs mentally as he sits in the back of the slow moving cab. _She'd probably think you charming, _his brain counters in truth. _She is your best friend after all and that's what best friends do; they shop together. _

"True," Mac mumbles to himself, drawing an inquiring glance from the cabbie in the front seat. Mac just offers the reflection a smirk and pulls out his phone. But after a few empty rings on Stella's end, he gives up and tells himself that she's probably with friends and doesn't want to be bothered.

"I can walk the rest of the way, thanks," Mac tells the driver, handing him a the money for the fare and the hopping out into the sea of people all heading the same way; the entrance to the busy building. _Why am I here? _Mac groans as he sustains two elbows to the ribs in the span of about two feet. _JEANS! _His brain yells.

"Jeans," he repeats as he heads for the mall directory. _That was Stella's idea, _he remembers back to a discussion he had with his partner the night before.

_'You could use a few new things Mac.'_

_'Such as?'_

_'Jeans.'_

_'I wear jeans.'_

_'Black only. I have never seen you in blue jeans.'_

_'Not a fan…'_

_'Dark blue jeans would look great on you.'_

Once he gets the route to his intended destination, he starts for it; typically ignoring all the middle kiosk's and busker offerings that occupied every bit of free space; their purpose - to also vie for your working dollars.

"I wonder what Stella is doing?" He whispers, his words caught by only his ears as he continues. "Maybe if she's free, she'd like dinner or even a drink to end the day?"

So settling in his mind to call her as soon as he's finished, he puts his phone away and carries on; the image of the face of his beautiful partner now occupying his thoughts and making his chore of shopping a bit easier.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't forget your VISA ma'am," the checkout clerk gently grabs Stella by the hand before she can take her leave.

"Right thanks," Stella offers a weak smile before she takes the valuable piece of plastic and shoves it into her wallet; her purse zipped and then secured at her side as she carries on; her ears not picking up the ringing of her phone thanks to all the noise around her.

"Okay jeans and underwear," she quickly recounts the list of items in her mind that she wanted to shop for today. She heads for the entrance of the store she's in and joins the mass of bodies all moving toward a common goal; the opposite end of the store.

As she aimlessly meanders through the crowds, her thoughts instantly turn to her partner; and a smile springs to her face. She had asked him to join her in some holiday shopping but he said he didn't like this time of year because it brought back sad memories and so chose to avoid it rather than create new ones.

_'Besides,' _Mac had told her the day before as they lingered in her office over a case file. _'Could you see me in mall on Black Friday? There is a reason they call it black; it pertains to the death of a person's cash flow and mental sanity.'_

_'Naysayer,' _she had teased with a warm smile. _'They call it that…'_

_'Stella, I know the reason,' _he was quick to defend himself; getting a bit flustered which only added to his appeal.

_'Mac, you never take a day off. Besides you could use a few new things…dark blue jeans would look great on you.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

But then his phone rang and it was back to business as usual and when he never brought the subject back up she figured it best just to drop it. Pressuring Mac Taylor into doing something normal wasn't a fight she wanted to take head on, he would have to meet her at least half way.

However, the worst part was that she wanted to see if he wanted to join her for dinner afterward but never got a chance to ask; when she passed his office on the way out, he was embroiled in a discussion with Sinclair and figured it safer for her own future well being to let it all just ride. It was thanksgiving and even though Mac wasn't big on formal celebrations, his mother wasn't able to come out and he wasn't able to go there; she just didn't want him to be alone.

"But he does need new jeans," she smirks as she nears the same department store that unbeknownst to her, her elusive partner is already waiting. She pushes aside the thought of having dinner with Mac, her day already long and boring and now she wants nothing more than to get home, drop the bags and just unwind in front of the TV and catch the highlights of the parade.

She carefully winds her way through the crowds and then heads for the ladies department, but as she passes the men's, she glances toward the underwear section and then stops to do a double glance.

"Mac?" She asks herself, a smile once again automatically starting to adorn her face. From the back it looks like her partner, but in this setting? Alone? _He better be alone! _Stella chides, her brain offering a telltale snicker, knowing that Stella would never admit openly, at least not yet her feelings for her partner or that she would be jealous if he was here shopping with someone else.

_Might not be him, _she notes as she slowly makes her way toward the man in question. But it doesn't take long before she nears him and hears him utter only a few words to himself and she knows it's him. She watches as he picks up a box of black underwear and feels her face flush instantly. _Mac wears tight black boxers? _Damn! _Okay get control of yourself. _And size…oh my.

She feels her stomach tighten but not in a bad way; in a way that forces her mind to start mentally undressing her partner on the spot. She had already seen him without his shirt on on a few occasions but now to know what he wears under his pants forces her mind to go all the way.

Thankfully before he can spot her she ducks out of the way and allows him to head to the cashier unseen. Wanting to say hello, she waits until he takes his bag and then makes her move. However, he surprises her by heading in the opposite direction of the exit; instead he heads further into the store, finally stopping in the jeans department. _He's still shopping? _Then she makes her move.

"Okay Sir, so which did you want to try?"

"I uh...you know on second thought…"

"He'll try these," Stella interrupts, drawing a quizzical glance from the male clerk and a startled one from Mac.

"Always rely on the girlfriend," the clerk smirks as he takes the dark boyfriend style jeans. "Meet me in fitting room three," he calls out as he heads toward the fitting rooms.

"We know best anyways," Stella winks, drawing a pinkish tinge to his cheeks. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Mac sighs as he shuffles out of the way of two other busy shoppers and follows Stella to a quieter area.

"What are you doing here Mac? And with your noted disdain for busy malls, today of all days?"

"I took your advice," he answers with warm smile.

"My advice?"

"Jeans, although I don't know where I'll wear them."

"Trust me Mac you'll plenty of places. Shall we?"

"You want to come?" Mac gently stammers.

"Well I got you into this right?"

"That you did," Mac answers as he feels her arm firmly loop in his. "You uh...here alone?" He dares to inquire.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes," he answers in truth. But his nervousness starts to escalate as they near the entrance to the fitting room and Stella still isn't showing signs of letting go.

"Go right in," the young male clerk gestures to them. "The sweater you selected earlier is also waiting."

"I think…"

"I'll wait outside, unless you want me to come in?" Stella blurts out and then pulls back with an embarrassed expression. "Sorry. I'll wait out here."

"Okay," Mac replies with a small frown. _She didn't mean the dressing room did she? _He wonders as he gives her one more glance and then disappears into the small cubicle. _Boy are you think, _his brain jeers. _Of course she did!_

_What is wrong with me? _Stella scolds herself as she slowly sits down on a bench outside Mac's changing stall. _You wanted to see him in a state of undress, _her brain states firmly. Sadly she was unable to argue with herself on that point; the mere thought of Mac undressing and only a few feet away was forcing her body to warm in places a tad inappropriate for the mall. Thankfully a couple talking beside her forces her brain back to reality; this time able to focus on the task at hand - buying him jeans.

"Mac?"

"Yeah," he answers dryly to which she just rolls her eyes, her smile, however, never fading.

"Come out here and let me see."

"Uh sure," he slowly responds before he pulls the door open.

Stella had to stifle a small gasp but felt her heart skip a beat for sure. His firm chest was covered only in his black undershirt and his dress shirt undone. But the jeans are what did it for her.

"What?" Mac inquires with a frown as she doesn't say anything at first. "Not good?"

"Turn around."

"Pardon?"

"Turn around Mac," Stella smirks as she stands up and walks up to him. "I like the front so now let me check out the back."

"No one looks…" he starts and then stops, his face offering a sheepish glance.

"Trust me Mac women check out your ass, just maybe not with you knowing about it."

"Okay well they fi…" he starts to leave but is quickly hampered in his actions by Stella taking him by the arm and lightly dragging him toward the fitting room three-way mirror.

"I don't need a mirror," Mac groans as they pass another male who is waiting for his partner.

"Oh stop being so stubborn Mac."

"Trust me honey they all say that," he mentions to Stella as he eyes Mac from behind. "But they look hot on him so I'd say they were a keeper."

"Thank you," Mac states dryly.

"Anytime," the man answers, his eyes resting on Mac's ass and forcing him to feel his anxiety grow.

Mac looks at Stella with a growing frown, but is thankful when the strange man's eyes leave him and return to his own partner.

"Okay so it's not _just women _checking out your ass."

"And what are you shopping for?"

"Nice try," she smiles as the young clerk comes up to them.

"Okay so…lets see…" he walks up to Mac and gives the back waist band a small tug, startling Mac and making him turn around in haste. "Sorry Sir, just checking the waist size and…"

"They fit," Mac gently grumbles and the clerk steps back in confusion.

"Right okay. I'll uh…meet you at the front counter."

"Way to go Marine," Stella chuckles as she pats him on the shoulder. "How often do you shop for jeans?"

"Online?" He teases.

"Just change already."

"So they look okay?"

"Second thought better pass."

"What? Why?" Mac asks in haste.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Stella queries as she leans in closer.

"Sure," Mac shrugs his face warming as her lips near his ear.

"They look hot on you," she finishes her sentence with a small kiss on his lips. "And it should be only me seeing you in them."

Mac feels his face warm; his heart starting to race. _She thinks I'm hot? _Apparently so, his brain retorts. Can you get your mouth to work now?

"Okay," he answers lamely, to which she just laughs; feeling his brain give him a mental slap upside the head. _How did you ever get married. _"Just nice to hear."

"Well it's the truth. In fact, why don't you just take off the tags and get him to just ring them in; you are buying a sweater also right? I'm sure he can give you a garment bag for your suit."

"On I don't mind changing back," Mac tells her as he turns to head back to his stall.

"Well okay if you want to be dressed formally for dinner."

"What? Dinner?" Mac asks as he looks back in haste. "What dinner?"

"The dinner I was going to ask you to join me at after this exciting excursion," she tells him. But when he hesitates, her heart starts to wildly thump with the knowledge that he either wasn't interested or already had other plans; both of which would crush her spirit. "Or not," she quickly gives herself a way out, turning to leave and head back to the bench. Mac's hand quickly captures hers, forcing her to look back in wonder.

"It's just that I was going to ask the same thing; just wasn't sure what you'd say. But I would love to have dinner tonight," he confesses in a tone so that only she can hear.

"Okay," is her only lame reply. _Gosh why do I feel like damn teenager? I'm a grown woman. _Who is very much in love with her handsome partner and best friend, her brain concludes in truth.

Stella finally pulls it together so that by the time Mac remerges, dressed in his new black sweater and dark blue jeans, price and security tags already taken by the cashier; she is at his side, coherent words forthcoming.

"So all done?"

"Just really came here to get these so yes. And you?"

"Well mine can wait and…"

"What else did you need?"

"Jeans," she states flatly, drawing a wry glace from her partner.

"Want my opinion? Would seem only fair."

"There is no way I am taking you into a ladies dressing room Mac."

"Why not? Aren't they dressed?" He asks in confusion. "It's only fair."

"Remind me to seek out and kill the person that coined the phrase, 'its only fair'," she groans as she gently tugs on his arm and pulls him in the direction of the ladies clothing. "You know Mac I'm really surprised you have lasted this long in this gong show," she slightly huffs as they have to wait for a stampede of children to rush by with two desperate parents in tow.

"Well I'm pretty resilient," he smirks, drawing an arched brow from her direction.

"Really?"

"Why when you asked that just now did you look like the Cheshire cat?" Mac smirks.

"You know about the Cheshire cat?"

"Alice in Wonderland?" Mac's turn to arch his brows in her direction.

"You are full of surprises today, must be the jeans," she winks, causing him to just shake his head and offer her a smile. They enter the ladies department and Mac feels his nervousness starting to build once more. Stella looks over at him and has to smile; his handsome face doing its best to downplay his uncomfortableness.

"I don't mind doing this alone Mac."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little out of practice. But after this I promise I won't put you through any more."

"What else did you need?"

"Underwear," she answers absently. _Ah damn it! Around Mac I'm so comfortable I'm starting to let my guard down._ And that is a bad thing? Her brain counters. Maybe not that bad.

"Ah right…well…" he nervously stammers.

"Come on Mr. Resilient," she teases as she leads him to wear the brand name selection was. After choosing a few items she heads for the fitting room line with Mac at her side, both of them commenting on the items people were buying, Mac asking questions about different brands and why all the hype and Stella trying to explain why the different style of jeans do make a difference.

"Can I see?" Mac asks softly as he hovers just outside her changing room door, the area around him packed and the benches full of other men, some women and waiting children.

"Oh I don't know," Stella groans as she slowly opens the door and allows him to look in.

"They look the same as the last pair," he offers with a small frown.

"Those were flared, these are straight."

"Okay. Well I think both looked great."

"These make me look fat," she pouts with a small laugh.

"Hardly. They make you look hot," Mac blurts out as the sales woman walks by.

"Listen to the boyfriend," she pipes up. "They're the ones looking that count the most."

Both Mac and Stella look at her and then exchange amused expressions with each other before Stella goes to close the door.

"And for the record," Mac's body in the entranceway prevents her from closing the door. "You do look hot in them."

"Shall I wear them for dinner?"

"Well I am wearing mine. Only fair right?" Mac chuckles.

"I will make you pay for that remark," Stella teases as she allows her gaze to linger with his a bit longer before the sales lady returns to them to ask if anything more was needed. Stella hands her the jeans, telling her she'll take them and wear them out.

"So what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Stella, I don't mind waiting if you need to get a few more things. I mean we are here now right?"

"Okay but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I am not going to model anything for you in that department."

"Didn't know that was an option," he counters with a warm grin before he concedes. "I won't ask."

They slowly make their way through the throngs toward the women's underwear department. Stella glances over at Mac but tells herself that there is no way he could be more nervous than she was right now. _He's been married before, surely he's done this with Claire. _You're not Claire, her brain correctly reminds her.

"So uh…what do you…need?" Mac inquires, his eyes instantly being diverted by a rather racy display; his attention distracted.

"What you're looking at. Think I'd look good in that?" She comes up behind and whispers in his ear.

"Better without," Mac blurts out and then turns to her with a horrified expression. "Stella I'm…I'm sorry," he offers in nervous remorse, making her smile grow wider. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Me? Mac it's not my face that has gone two shades deeper but thanks for the compliment."

"Stella…" Mac starts only to have her lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"I guess now we're even."

"How so?"

"Well let's just say I know the items in the smaller bag are black."

"You saw?" He asks in a low tone, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Not yet. It's only fair," she winks before she turns and looks at something nearby; leaving Mac to look at her with an amused expression, just shaking his head. _Damn it stop flirting! _She scolds herself. _Why? _Her brain wonders. _You think he's hot and want to see him naked. Plus he's fun to flirt with. Just make sure the evening ends with a kiss._

Mac notices Stella pick a few items and then head toward another area. His eyes linger on a few other items, his brain instantly trying to picture Stella's amazing body displaying them for him.

"I don't have to try any of this stuff on," she tells him as they head for the cashier.

"Stella, I will wait out here," he tells her in truth.

"I know," she turns to him with a smile. "Did you try yours on?"

"No."

"Some things we know just fit perfectly together right?" She asks softly, her gaze capturing his once more and forcing the world around them to slow and blur for a few pivotal seconds.

"Like they always have…"

"And always will," she concludes. "Just let me pay and then we can go."

"Sure," Mac agrees, the world coming back into focus as they break apart.

Both of them head toward the cashier, talking about what kind of food they wanted to eat for dinner.

"Sir will you be paying for these?" The lady asks Mac with a wide grin as she holds up the racy black underwear.

"I uh…"

"Oh he already bought me something special," Stella quickly rescues him from another embarrassing situation.

"Lucky girl," the woman smiles at Stella as she gets back to work. Mac looks around, almost thankful that their shopping excursion was coming to an end; trying, begging his brain to delete the image of Stella in the racy black underwear.

"Do I even say thank you for that? Or was that part of you getting me back for the it's only fair comment."

"A little of both."

"Ah I'll have to remember that," he smiles.

"You know shopping with you is a whole new experience," Stella mentions as she takes her bag and they finally head for the exit to the store.

"Why is that?"

"It's a lot more fun that I thought it would be. I had written today off as just another boring trip."

"Was far from boring," Mac quips as they enter the main part of the mall again. "Where did…"

"What?" Stella asks loudly, her voice lost to the din of the crowd. "Mac?"

Mac suddenly grasps her hand and gently starts to guide her through the ensuing masses, an exit door fixed in his sights.

"Thanks," she mentions gratefully as they finally make it clear of the building.

"I did it for both of us," he smirks. "I was happy to leave also. So are you still wanting dinner?"

"Do you?" She wonders, praying he doesn't want to back out.

"Yes. But someplace quiet."

"Okay you pick."

"Do you want to watch the parade highlights?"

"Didn't take you for a parade kinda guy Mac."

"I'm not but I overheard you talking with Lindsay. I don't mind."

"But if you don't really want to…"

"So if you want, we can go back to my place, order in, get off our feet and watch the highlights on TV?" He rambles off in a rush. But when she hesitates for a few seconds he wonders if it was too forward and quickly reneges. "Or not."

"Mac, I would love to."

Noting the sincerity in her expression, Mac gives her a nod and then hails a cab, to which both stuff their bags into the trunk and then get in; thankful to be off their feet for the ride home. They talk about the day, the cases Mac wrapped up and the other items Stella had bought, which included a new big screen TV that would be delivered the following day and a new dining room table set.

They finally reach Mac's apartment and head for the elevator, Mac now wondering what on earth had possessed him to be so bold and put forth such an invitation. _She's your best friend, it's only dinner. It's not like you asked her to kill a small child for you, _his brain scolds.

"So what can…"

"So what can…"

Both of them ask at once and then stop, offering the other a somewhat nervous glance.

"What do you feel like ordering in?"

"Chinese?"

"Mac its thanksgiving, what happened to turkey."

"Well figured that since I had broken with one tradition today by actually shopping on Black Friday figured why not break another."

"But it's turkey."

"Okay sure," he resigns.

"Fess Mac," prompts in haste; telling in an instant that he's giving in to please her.

"Just never been a big fan of take out cold turkey. And I can't cook one."

"Ah so figured why even come close. Makes sense. Okay here is my deal. Tomorrow I have to be home for most of the day to get my items delivered. How about I attempt to make turkey and we order in Chinese tonight."

"I like that idea."

"Perfect," Stella smiles as she leans in a bit closer. "I guess since it's thanksgiving I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from my boring day."

"Day isn't over yet," Mac whispers warmly, his hands automatically resting on her hips. "And I should thank you also. I really didn't want to do all those things alone."

"Well I did have fun," she smiles as she leans in a bit closer.

"Stella…"

"I'm not worried Mac are you?"

"A little. Don't want to ruin things," he utters softly, his expression that of desire and torment.

"Don't think we can. We both want it right?"

"We both do," he whispers as his lips finally connect with hers; flooding her with warm passion all the way down to her feet. His mouth lingers on hers, tasting the sensations of her lips pressing against his, both a bit hesitant at first but then both giving in to fervent passion. Her mouth elicits a small moan as his hands pull her body a bit closer into his, her mind dizzy with delight. Mac too, feels himself giving into her hungry demands faster than he thought he had wanted to tonight. This was just the first step for them and he had told himself that if they both played their cards right there would be other nights.

So telling himself that he still needed her respect by the end of the evening, he regrettably pulls back, looking at her with a flushed expression.

"Dinner?"

"Mac…"

"Stella I want this to work and for me that means not rushing it; I'm here for the long haul. I'm sorry if yo…" he starts only to be silenced with a soft kiss.

"You are amazing you know that," she praises and his face beams. "I'm not going anywhere Mac, except where you're going; for the long haul."

"Just want to do it right."

"Well I'd say we are off to a pretty good start. Tell you what I'll order and then we'll get a head start on that parade okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Stella heads for the phone while Mac heads for the living room to set up a place to eat; his heart still racing. He had told her the truth, he wanted more but wanted to take it slow, at least at first. He just didn't want to scare her away for any reason.

After placing the order, Stella heads into the living room, watching Mac with a warm smile. _This will work_, she tells herself, _we both want it too much_. Mac finally turns and catches her watching.

"Told you you wouldn't notice us looking."

"I don't mind _you _looking," he admits in truth as he eases himself down onto the couch, inviting her to join him. Stella nestles into his warm embrace as Mac uses his free hand to turn on the TV.

"Just because."

He plants a kiss on Stella's cheek and smiles when her head rests on his shoulder; their hands clasped once more. Soon the room is filled with friendly chatter and light laughter as they comment on the various parade offerings.

"So what are you thankful for Mac?"

"Thought that would be obvious Stella," he whispers warmly as he kisses her by the ear. "Having you in my life and my future."

"Hmm seems we are thankful for the same things because my life would be empty without you," she confesses and his heart swells. "And my future empty."

Just before the dinner arrives and during a commercial break, Stella gently twists Mac's head to hers and takes his lips once more. She pulls back and looks into his handsome face as it displays a small inquiring glance.

"Just because."

Mac gives her a small nod, both of them hearing the knock at the door. Mac heads to the food while Stella heads to get them something to drink. She watches Mac pay for the food and then head back to her with a promising smile.

They settle into dinner, but just as Stella spies an extra fortune cookie, Mac grabs is and proceeds to break it open.

"That was supposed to be my fortune," she pouts as he reads the small message.

"How about our fortune?"

"What does it say?"

"Some things fit together perfectly."

Stella leans in, her lips about to meet his in another warm showdown of heated passion.

"Just like they always have."

"And just like they always will."

Today had started out pretty mundane; certainly not promising the amazing turn of events that it was now ending with. And while 'Black Friday' was a positive metaphor for the retail industry, in her mind and heart it was also a positive day for her future; a future that would now be worked toward with the man she loves at her side; a future they would share together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N**: Hope you all liked it and thanks again!

**PS**: Well yes NY Stories just updated yesterday so sorry for two NY updates in two days but hope you like them both and thanks again! We'll see you again on Monday. :D

**Have a good weekend SMACKIES! Oh and forgot to mention this is my 9 year anniversary on this site (well was on the 24th) and I LOVE YOU all. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and I'm not going to be stopping sailing my ships anytime soon! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! SMACKIES ROCK! :D**


End file.
